1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for emphatically displaying an image of another party according to a user voice instruction and allowing particular functions to be performed with respect to the designated party.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals now provide many additional services beside the basic call service. For example, user's can now access the Internet, play games, watch videos, listen to music, capture images and videos, record audio files, etc. Mobile terminals also now provide broadcasting programs such that user can watch television shows, sporting programs, videos etc Users can also conduct video calls with other users.
However, when the user operates their mobile terminal to perform a video call with one participant or multiple participants (e.g., a conference call), the user interface (UI) and screen of the mobile terminal does not allow the user to select and graphically emphasize a desired participant among all the participants, and does not conveniently allow particular functions to be performed with respect to the desired participant.